SDGO Wiki
New In-Game Content * New Quest ** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Chronicle Quest. Final Prize: Strike E Lucas Custom (A Rank) Plans *Plans (Blueprints) ** Xi Gundam ** Gundam Zabanya *Research Lab #2 ** Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 (AS Rank) Capsule Machines ??Added * Pending Custom Capsule Machine ??Added * Sazabi (Megaparticle Cannon) (SR Rank) * Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (AR Rank) General Fixes * Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R (SR Rank) has an incorrect COUPON IMAGE. The coupon itself is fine, but the image is displayed a Sazabi. Do not panic when you see this! It's just a display bug that will be fixed soon! Balance Changes * None Gashapon ??Units * Arios Gundam Ascalon (SS Rank - 3 Slots) * V-Dash Gundam Hexa (AR Rank - 3 slots) * Sword Strike E Gundam (Lucas Custom) (AR Rank - 3 slots) * Superbia GN-X (AR Rank - 3 Slots) Gashapon ??Etc. * Slot Expander x 1 * CM Coins x 5 * 5,000 Points * CCM Slot Expander x 20 * Custom Upgrade Kit x30 Package items ??In-game shop * Gundam Harute (S Rank) * Penelope (S Rank) * Countless Rare Capsule Hammers (Rare Capsules x30 & Rare Capsule Hammers x100) Rare Capsule Hammers * More Rare Capsule Hammers and Rare Capsules coming your way! Get your chance to receive the Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R (SR Rank) and Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) (BS Rank)!!!! Please note that the hammers will only cost 9 Astros and they will cost points through Flash Sales (More info coming soon!). Happy Chinese New Year! *Earn the following EXP for a chance to win Ryofu Tallgeese (Lu Bu) (A Rank)! *Lower Ranks: Trainee - Senior Chief Petty Officer **12,000 EXP Gain Requirement *Higher Ranks: Master Chief Petty Officer - Lieutenant **20,000 EXP Gain Requirement *Event Date: Feb. 3rd - 18th *Prize Date: Feb. 21st - 24th *If you rank up from Trainee - Senior Chief Petty Officer during the event, you will not have to switch to the higher rank EXP requirement. Year of the Horse! *Take a screenshot of your horse-riding unit and post it in the forums for a participation prize! *Participation Prize: 10000 Points *Event Date: Feb. 3rd - 23rd *Prize Date: Feb. 24th - 26th *Go to SDGO Website (Down Below) for event thread! For more events, check out the sdgo.ogplanet website. Happy Chinese New Years everyone!!! I have posted some February Events for you all to check out! I will come back and update this page again once February patch notes come in! For now, check out my Beargguy video in the Featured Media. --The Gelgoog with a Mustache (Have Questions? I'm here to help.) 18:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) *Wingstrike Tech Blog - Witty banter on patch notes, problems and wikia developments. *Jijigundam's Unit Critiques - Rants and ramblings from the wikia's mobile weapon critic. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Unit sr cherudim gundam gnhwr.png| Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R |link=Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R Unit bs zaku ii high mobility type black tri stars custom.png| Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) |link=Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) Unit s gundam harute.png| Gundam Harute |link=Gundam Harute Unit s penelope.png| Penelope |link=Penelope